Brimmer, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,132, discloses a stripper tool configured to strip the outer sheath from a sheathed electrical cable having a pair of spaced-apart, insulated power conducting wires and a bare ground wire located therebetween inside the sheath (sometimes referred to as “NM/2 cable” or “flat sheathed cable”). However, the Brimmer tool is not configured to strip the outer sheath from a sheathed electrical cable having three insulated power conducting wires and a bare ground wire (sometimes referred to as “NM/3 cable” or “round sheathed cable”).
Murg, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,403, discloses a stripper tool for stripping the outer sheath from a NM/2 cable. The Murg tool, however, is not configured to strip the outer sheath from NM/3 cable.